


The Way of Words

by leonheart2012



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherly Love, Camping, Entomophobia, Explicit Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, I swear romantic Gladio is the most hypnotic thing ever, M/M, No Condom, Or so the internet tells me, Romantic Gladiolus Amicitia, Sexual Frustration, Sibling Love, Teasing, That's the fear of bugs, romantic, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: (Please ignore the needlessly airy title, I just didn't want to name this thing 'the camping trip')The chocobros go on a camping trip, also Promptio happens. The first chapter is a set-up piece for the sex in the second chapter, which will probably be up either tomorrow or by the weekend. Hope you all enjoy it. :)
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. The Camping Trip

“You’ve got everything?” Ignis asks as he picks up Prompto’s suitcase and puts it into the trunk.

“Yeah.” He pauses anyway, going down his mental checklist. He has a feeling that he _doesn’t_ have everything, but surely...he checked everything twice, three times. Of course he has everything. His phone, his headphones, his toothbrush… “Wait!” He rushes back inside and gets his pillow, sitting on the kitchen counter, ready to go.

Ignis shakes his head, smiling. He gets into the car, turning the engine over and idling. Prompto races back to the car and hops in the passenger side door. “Hey Noct.”

The prince doesn’t look up from his phone. “Hey.” His free hand reaches over to one of four bags of sweets. “Don’t eat them all right away. They’re all we’ve got.”

“Thanks.” Prompto turns back to Ignis, who is pulling out into the morning traffic. “So, off to pick Gladio up?”

“Yes, and then out to the camping grounds.”

A few weeks ago, Gladio had roped them all into a camping trip. Noctis had grumbled about it, because he grumbled about everything, but he was doing it with a smile. Ignis was rather excited about it.

“I’ll be able to collect the expensive mushrooms in the area.” He had said.

Prompto was also excited – it would mean plenty of opportunities for photographs. He’d been wanting to experiment with a new lens. He’s also never photographed in nature before. In fact, he can’t remember _being_ in nature. He’s a city-born, city-grown young man. So he’s excited, but also kind of nervous, because Gladio’s been teasing him about all of the bugs they’ll encounter.

At Gladio’s house, Iris rushes out and gets into the car, giving Noctis a hug in greeting. “Take me with you, please?” She says immediately.

Before Noct can answer, Gladio drags her out of the car. “Iris, I told you, this is a boys only trip. Maybe next time.”

“But it’s _always_ a ‘boys only’ thing! Boys only sleepovers, boys only trips to the arcade...I’m wondering if you even want me around!”

A hurt look crosses Gladio’s face. Iris tries to hide her smirk; she knows that’s a soft spot for Gladio, and will exploit it shamelessly. But Gladio catches it, and he growls. “Like that, is it? Trying to guilt me into letting you tag along?”

Iris tries to escape his grasp, but Gladio’s too quick, catching her in his arms and tickling her. “Gladdy! Stop!” She squeals.

Their father emerges, smiling at his two children. “Iris,” he interrupts, and they instantly separate. “Come here. Let your brother go.”

She pouts, but does as she’s told. Clarus puts his hand on her shoulder, keeping her in place while Gladio puts his stuff in the back of the car, next to the others’ things. Then, Glaido gets into the bask seat, closes the door, Ignis takes off, and then they’re on their way out of the city.

“This is...amazing!” Prompto says, gazing around at the trees. “I’ve seen this in movies but...they’re so _big_!”

Gladio chuckles. “Just wait ‘til you see the size of the bugs that inhabit them.” He creeps his fingers over Prompto’s shoulder, and the younger man squeals.

“Gladio!” He goes over to Noctis and clings to his arm. “Noct, please, protect me.”

“From what? They regularly clear this place out of dangerous stuff. Nothing’s gonna kill you.”

“Gladio will.” Prompto says with conviction. “He’s going to scare me to death.”

Gladio laughs, long and loud, and the sound of it is _almost_ enough to make Prompto forgive him. But not quite. He steers clear of him while they’re setting up their tents. Then, Ignis insists that they all help him to look for his mushrooms.

“I’d like to get a few jars to take back with us.” He says, giving them one each. He seems very excited, so they all grudgingly agree.

Ignis shows them the mushrooms they’re trying to find. “See this long stem? If it has this head but is short, it’s not the right ones. I need the long, bulbous headed mushrooms. If you’re not sure, show me before you pick it.” He turns to the woods at his left. “We should search in an arc this way.”

Then, they set off to do just that.

Fifteen or so minutes later, they all come back to camp with their jars full of the little mushrooms. Ignis smiles as he examines them. “Thank you all for your help. As a special treat, I’ll make mushroom and apple sirloin.” He immediately goes to the portable table he’s set up and starts preparing the meal.

Prompto sees this as his opportunity to start wandering and taking photos. Gladio offers to join him. As Prompto hesitates, Gladio adds, “you’ll need a fine specimen to pose for you, after all, right?” He smirks flirtatiously, and Prompto rolls his eyes.

Prompto pretends to mull it over. “You’re right.” Gladio gets an expression of hopeful disbelief – like he’s happy but also baffled that it worked. “I’ll ask Ignis.” He deflates. Prompto laughs. “Fine, come if you want. Not like I can stop you.”

Gladio pouts. “Well, maybe I don’t want to anymore...”

“That was payback for all the teasing about bugs.” Prompto replies flatly. “You don’t have to take it so seriously.” He’s actually secretly hoping that Gladio _does_ come – to protect him from the bugs. Because while he’s very good at teasing, he’s also very good at being a supportive friend and catching the stray cockroaches and spiders and releasing them outside.

Prompto sets off, comforted by the second pair of footfalls behind him.

“Here.” Prompto says breathlessly. They’re at the top of a waterfall. Prompto has never seen anything like it. Well, not in person, anyway. The fountain in the square at the park near his home has nothing on this majesty.

The roar of it fills his ears, the water splashes and sprays at it rushes past, the smell of it is fresh and enlivening, the water looks crystalline. As it rushes towards the drop, it runs clear and blue, and then, as it thunders onto the lake below, it goes a foamy, quartz white. Prompto feels the thrill of fear from standing on the precipice, but also a primal… thing. He can’t quite grasp what it is, but he feels…

“Kind of dwarfs you, doesn’t it?” Gladio says at his side, making Prompto jump. He’d forgotten he was there. “Puts it into perspective. You’re so much smaller than this. It’s entirely natural, you know? Nothing carved it, moulded it, just the endless flowing of water. Eventually, the water will erode the rocks, and the waterfall will shorten. It’ll always ease the path.”

Prompto blinks at him, something else stirring…

 _No._ Prompto thinks. It’s impossible. Nothing will ever happen. Nothing. He won’t allow it. They’d probably kick him out of their friend group if-

“What’s on your mind?” Gladio says, _looking_ at him. And maybe, _maybe_ , this isn’t all in his head-

“Thinking about how great it would look as a photograph.” He pulls out his camera with shaky fingers. That had been close. It had almost slipped out.

He sets it up, and then takes a few shots of the waterfall, and the surrounding greenery. Then, as he photographs other, random things, he chews on his lip. But... _ah, what the hell?_

“Hey Gladio?”

“Yeah?” He’d pulled out his book – because of course he’d brought it with him – and was reading it, leaning against the trunk of a tree.

Curiosity wins out over everything. “What are you reading?”

Gladio smirks. “You really want to know?”

Prompto immediately regrets asking. His cheeks heat, and he looks down at his camera. He doesn’t like that look. “No. Never mind.” He clears his throat. “I was...hoping you’d...do some of those poses you promised.”

Gladio closes the book. “Sure thing.” He gets smoothly to his feet (which is way too hot, Prompto thinks). “Where do you want me?”

“I guess...there is fine.” Prompto says, still flustered by the look Glaido had given him.

“Prom?” Gladio’s closer, now. “You alright?” His voice is low, gentle. He’s standing _very_ close.

Prompto’s eyes flicker up to look at him. “Y-yeah.” He holds his camera like it’s the only thing keeping him grounded in reality. There’s no way this is happening.

“Do you want to know...” Gladio takes a step – impossibly – closer. Prompto doesn’t move. “...What I was reading?”

His heart is racing, trying to escape his chest. He’s sure that, if Gladio comes any closer, does anything else, he’s going to explode. “S-sure.”

“ _He’s close. Closer than we’ve ever been before. Closer than we’ve ever_ allowed _ourselves to be. His fingers find mine.”_ Gladio’s fingers entwine with Prompto’s.

_This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening, this can’t be happening…_

“ _My head tilts up to see his eyes. His lips have never been more enticing._ ”

Prompto can’t help himself. He looks up. Gladio’s close. Closer than he’s ever been before. Closer than Prompto’s ever allowed him to be. Their fingers are already entwined. His lips...his lips...they’re the same as always, but Prompto’s are tingling. He swallows.

_This is a joke. He’s going to step back and laugh at me._

“ _He leans in, his other hand coming to my cheek,”_ Prompto feels the brush of Gladio’s fingers on his cheek, “ _and-”_ Gladio’s lips graze his. It’s enough. More than enough. It’s everything he’s ever wanted. Gladio rests their foreheads together. “I’ve imagined doing that to you...that, and every other romantic thing in my books...for...I don’t even remember how long.” He whispers.

Prompto closes his eyes. “Then do it.”

Gladio’s breath hitches, then he leans in again. His lips are soft, gentle, caressing, but there’s the underlying masculinity, the muscle, the strength, enveloping Prompto in a warm embrace. Gladio keeps everything slow, but it gradually deepens, and heat pools. He holds Prompto closer. Prompto lets his hands run, until they’re caressing Gladio’s most private place.

Surprised, Gladio pulls back. “You want to?”

“Yes.” Prompto breathes. He’s getting cold, but it doesn’t matter. It’s getting dark out, Ignis has probably long since finished making dinner, he’s probably getting worried about them. There are so many reasons to stop – but Prompto doesn’t want to.

Prompto licks his lips. He’s feeling nervous again. “Do you?”

“Yes.” There’s no hesitation. Prompto smiles. “But we can’t go all the way; not here. We’d need more time and preparation and supplies. Besides, your first time shouldn’t be in the middle of a forest.”

“Hey! Who said it’s my first time?”

“Everything about you.” Gladio says cockily. But it’s also gentle, teasing.

Prompto sighs. “Well...fine, you’re right. This time.”

Gladio chuckles, but reaches down and palms Prompto’s own erection through his jeans. The younger hisses in delight, holding him closer. “Please,” he keens, and Gladio obliges him, opening his pants and rubbing along his naked shaft.

“So beautiful.” He whispers, and in retaliation, Prompto repeats the actions with Gladio.

His breathing shivers slightly, and he closes his eyes, bringing their foreheads together again. “Let me.” He says gently, brushing Prompto’s hand out of the way in favour of wrapping his hand around both of their shafts, stroking quickly, bringing them both to a fast orgasm.

Afterwards, he pulls back and licks the cum from his hand, grinning at Prompto’s grimace. “Well, what else were we going to do with it?” He asks cheekily. “Come on, we should get back to the others.”

When they do get back, Ignis has indeed finished cooking, and both he and Noctis have started to eat. “Hope you left some for us.” Gladio says.

“Of course.”

“It’s really good.” Noctis says. He has this _look_ that makes Prompto feel like he can see right through him.

 _He knows, he knows, oh great Gods, oh Six, he_ knows…

Prompto tries not to panic, but it’s so very difficult when Noctis keeps _looking_ at him. Finally, it seems the young prince can’t hold his curiosity at bay any longer.

“So-” he says, putting his bowl down. “Did you do it?”

Ignis immediately glares at him. “Noctis.” He says warningly.

Prompto goes bright red. “Di-did wh-what?” He stutters.

Gladio laughs. “Oh yeah. Absolutely.” Then, he reaches over and swats him on the shoulder. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Ow.” Noctis rubs his shoulder. “Whatever. Prom’s my best friend. I wanna know if he’s getting some ass.”

“ _Noctis_.” Ignis growls, while Prompto gets even redder.

“I-I’m gonna go.” He says weakly, putting his half-finished bowl of dinner down and tottering off to his tent, where he disappears inside. He hears Ignis talking very sternly to Noctis, then a quieter conversation between Gladio and Noctis. Finally, there’s a little bit of rustling at his tent door, and the zipper opens.

Gladio crouches down and tugs on his foot. “Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah.” He shuffles over, giving Gladio room to come in and curl around him. “I just...I hadn’t known...was I so obvious?”

“Not to me.” Gladio brushes a strand of hair away from Prompto’s eyes. “But I guess I just explained it all away. I wouldn’t have known what to do if you were into me as well. But...I’ve been thinking about doing...that...ever since you all agreed to come with me.”

“I’m glad you did.” Prompto says, shuffling closer for a kiss.

Gladio smiles before obliging him, their lips sliding together. Prompto sighs happily. While he could have done without the teasing, he couldn’t be happier with the result of their camping trip.


	2. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, guys; work destroyed my plans. Hope you all enjoy it, even though it's super late :)

It only takes two weeks for Prompto to gather the courage to ask Gladio for sex. During that time, they kiss and cuddle and hold hands, but everything stays strictly above the belt – something that drives Prompto insane, especially because after their _first kiss_ , Gladio had given him a hand job.

 _Not the time to get all proper about it_ , he thinks as Gladio turns the light off, leaving it at just a simple kiss goodnight. Closing his eyes for a good three seconds, Prompto waits...only for nothing to happen. He’s been staying over at Gladio’s place for a few days, getting away from his parents, who can _sense_ that something’s changed, but either don’t care enough or are scared of the answer enough to not ask. The silence had been unbearable, so Prompto had packed up his things and gone to stay with Gladio, who had been more than welcoming.

But now, he won’t touch him in the way Prompto _wants_. It’s infuriating. Sighing, Prompto rolls over and faces his boyfriend.

“Gladio.”

“Mm?”

“Turn the light back on?”

The slide of sheets, then the click before the light. “What’s up, Prom?”

“I can’t...” He sighs again. “I want you to _touch me_.” Prompto says.

Gladio frowns. He reaches out, hesitates, then places his hand on Prompto’s cheek. It feels too good. Prompto sighs in relief this time and closes his eyes, waiting for the hand to travel down further...only it doesn’t. He opens his eyes again, to see Gladio looking at him.

“What?”

His boyfriend smiles. “You’re so gorgeous. I’m glad I turned the light on.” He leans forward and kisses him again, but _again_ , it doesn’t go anywhere. Just a peck on the lips.

“Are you _trying_ to frustrate me?”

Gladio frowns again. “What do you mean?”

“I want you to _touch me_.” In an act of desperation, he grabs Gladio’s hand and pulls it to his penis, which is hard as a rock at this point. “Here.”

“I don’t want to rush you into anything-”

“You gave me a hand job.”

Gladio’s cheeks flush. “A...a mistake. I should have waited. We should have taken our time-”

“Gladio, where is this coming from?” Prompto groans. “You...I would have thought...I _hoped_ you’d be all over me. This isn’t the you I had a crush on. I had a crush on the reckless you, the one who would tease me-”

“I thought you didn’t _like_ the teasing.”

“I- have mixed feelings about the teasing. But having _none_ of it? It’s like...you’re not there. I mean...” He knocks lightly on Gladio’s forehead. “Is Gladiolus Amicitia home? I’d like my friend back, please.”

Gladio laughs and holds his hands. “Okay, okay. I get it.” He kisses Prompto’s fingers. “The truth is...I’ve been holding myself back. I really didn’t want to rush you into anything. I just...” He sighs. “Ignis told me that...I should wait until you’re eighteen, and because it’s only a few months away, I thought we’d wait for your birthday and-”

“Gladio, I want you _now_. I need...I’m so horny. Especially when I’m around you. I want you to acknowledge that I’m not a kid. We’re not in fourth grade. We can do more than hold hands.”

Gladio’s smile is painfully soft and gentle. “Okay. But not tonight.” He says, stroking his thumb over Prompto’s cheek.

“Gladio-”

“Give me...two days. Please?”

Prompto sighs, but eventually agrees. “But only two days, yeah?”

“Of course. I won’t keep you waiting.” He gives Prompto another, lingering kiss, then rolls over and turns off the light again, plunging the room into darkness. Prompto snuggles into his side and closes his eyes. Two days. He can wait for two days.

Prompto’s getting antsy. He’s waited the two days, and still hasn’t seen any improvement on the physical affection side of their relationship. Gladio has been keeping to himself, browsing on his computer. He’s barely even given him good morning kisses before he goes to school.

Prompto doesn’t see himself as very needy, even though he’s been craving love and affection from _anyone_ for...well, as long as he can remember, but they’re supposed to be _boyfriends_. Boyfriends kiss and cuddle and _have sex_.

“I _know_ , Prom.” Noctis says finally, rolling over from where he’s flopped onto the mattress. “Listen, I love you, but this is getting ridiculous. You’ve said the same thing like, four times already!”

“Sorry. I...I’m just so _horny._ When I remember that I’m in a relationship with _Gladio_ , I want to jerk off until I can’t feel anything anymore. He’s so _hot_ , and I can’t believe he’s into _me_. This is...I just...” He groans, covering his face with his hands and flopping down next to Noctis. “What am I gonna do if we don’t do it tonight?”

“I don’t know. Don’t ask me.”

Prompto groans again. “Some help you are.”

“Well, I would suggest playing video games, but I don’t think that’s the answer you’re looking for.” He shrugs. “You could always cheat on him.”

“No!” Prompto shoots an offended look at Noctis. “I can’t believe you’d even suggest that! Didn’t you just hear me say how lucky I am to have him? I mean, it’s...it’s not like it’s uncharted territory. He gave me a hand job in the forest.”

“I _know_.” Noctis sighs, and Prompto stops talking, realising he’s said _that_ a few times, too.

“Sorry.”

Noctis sighs. “Why don’t you just go there now?”

“No, he said he’d text me when he’s ready.” He grips his phone, turning it on and hoping he’s missed the message, but the screen’s blank. “I don’t want to...go over there before he’s ready.”

“What’s he even doing?”

“I don’t know. But...knowing Gladio, it’s...probably something stupidly romantic. Which I’ll be glad for someday. But now...I really wish he’d just get it over with.”

Then, his phone pings off a message. Prompto looks at it. ‘I’m ready’, it says. Prompto whoops with delight. “I’ll give you all the details later!”

“Please don’t!”

He races out to the kitchen, where Ignis is reading from a recipe book. “He’s ready.”

“I know, he messaged me too.” He doesn’t sound very impressed.

“Iggy, please, spare me the lecture. I am so horny I’m about to burst. I haven’t even masturbated in the last two days in anticipation. I can’t wait any longer.”

The older man sighs. “Alright. Just...” His shoulders and face relax, and he pulls Prompto into a rare hug. “Don’t hurt yourself. Take your time.”

Prompto takes a moment to hug him back. “I will. I’m sure Gladio won’t let me take it too fast anyway.”

“Indeed.” He pulls back and looks Prompto in the eye. “Prompto, I hope...I hope this goes well. I’m sure Gladio will take care of you.”

“Thanks, Iggy.” He takes a shaky breath. “I’m ready. Let’s go?”

“Of course.”

As soon as Prompto opens the door, he’s greeted by the scene of Gladio sitting on the couch, smiling, soft music playing. “Hey, come here.” He says, extending an arm.

Prompto closes the door and goes over, sitting on his lap. Gladio leans down and gives him a gentle kiss. Prompto sighs in relief; he’s been waiting for this for so long, and he’s so ready to lose his virginity. His cock stirs in anticipation of action, of deeper kisses, of naked skin and friction.

Gladio moves from his lips, kissing his jaw, his neck, lifting his shirt over his head and kissing his collar bone, his chest. Prompto’s arms wrap around him, pulling him closer. He’s getting impatient, but he tries to hold his tongue, trusting that Gladio will take care of him.

Soon, Gladio picks Prompto up and, still kissing him, takes him into the bedroom. “Should have been about twenty minutes.” He says softly, setting him down on his feet.

Frowning, Prompto watches as Gladio gets out some lubricant, fingers himself open a bit, then lies back on the bed. He throws Prompto a condom, smiling.

“What-”

“Don’t you want to be on top?” He asks, now sounding slightly worried. “I mean, it’s your first time. I didn’t...want to hurt you, and I know you’ve been wanting it for a while now. So...”

“I just thought...you wouldn’t want to take it.”

Gladio chuckles softly. “Sorry.” He holds his arms out, and Prompto snuggles into them without a second thought, sighing. “We should have talked about it. I just...” He kisses Prompto’s forehead. “Before the camping trip, I had read a lot of...romance, but none of it was very sexual. After you said you wanted to, I did a lot of research about it, and learned...it can be kind of uncomfortable the first time.”

He sighs. “I’ve had sex before, but I know you haven’t, so I wanted your first time to be...just nice. No discomfort, no need for prep, no worries. Guess I should have...told you what I was planning.”

Gladio looks sheepish, but Prompto is in awe of his boyfriend. He darts forward and kisses him deeply. “That’s so sweet of you. Are you sure? I mean...I wouldn’t want all of your prep work to go to waste.”

Gladio smiles widely. “Oh yeah, absolutely. Just...go slow?”

“Of course.” He shifts so he’s between Gladio’s massive thighs. He’s so very, very hard, but he wants to make sure he doesn’t hurt Gladio, so he slips three fingers in, spreading him open even more, before taking them out and lining up. His eyes flicker up to meet Gladio’s in the dim light. He smiles encouragingly, reaching down and tangling their fingers together.

Prompto pushes just the head in first, making Gladio wince. “Okay?”

“Yeah. Doing alright.” He gives Prompto’s hand a squeeze. “Keep going.”

Slowly, Prompto pushes forward until he’s right to the root. When he’s sure that Gladio’s ready, he starts to thrust gently. Gladio’s brow furrows, and Prompto immediately stops. “Are you alright?” He asks, worried.

“Yeah, yeah just...not used to it.” He offers up a smile, but it’s not so reassuring anymore. Gladio doesn’t look so sure of himself anymore.

“Gladio...I really appreciate you trying, but if you’re not comfortable, I’m more than happy to bottom for you.” He kisses their joined hands. “It’s what I was expecting, after all.”

Gladio pauses, but then nods. Prompto pulls out and disposes of the condom. Before Gladio can move, though, he straddles his hips and kisses him deeply.

“Don’t feel bad.” He kisses him again. “It’s okay.” Another kiss. “Promise.”

Gladio’s hand settles in the middle of his back, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. “I know.” A pause. “Thank you.”

Before Prompto can ask what he means by that, Gladio’s flipped them over so Prompto’s on his back, and he’s reaching over to pull a condom onto his hand, lubing it up. Then, he hesitates. “Do you...want to clean yourself before hand? I’ve read it can get kind of messy if you don’t.”

“Sure.” Prompto gets off the bed and goes into the bathroom, already knowing from plenty of experience how to do this. He gets out his own douche and fills it with body-temperature water, squeezing it into himself and letting it rush out. When it comes clear, he flushes and washes his hands.

He steps out of the bathroom and goes over to Gladio, straddling him and kissing him again. “Hey, I...I went and got tested. Not that I’d really need to, since I haven’t had any sex before, but...never hurt to be too safe. So...what about you?”

“I’m clean.”

“So did you...I mean...can we...” His cheeks are bright red. “Don’t wear a condom?”

Gladio thinks about it for a moment. “Okay.” He says finally, pushing the condom to the side.

Prompto smiles and kisses him deeply, passionately. After a while, he pulls back so he can take a few deep breaths. “Finger me? It’s hard to do it myself.”

“Of course.” Gladio reaches around and starts to open him up, first pressing one, then two and three into Prompto, who is enjoying all the attention. As he opens him up, Gladio kisses over Prompto’s neck and cheeks, his lips. “So sexy.” He breathes as he takes his fingers out. “Feel ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Prompto reaches behind himself and grasps Gladio’s cock in his hand, stroking over it until it gets hard again. Then, he slowly lines himself over it and sinks down. The initial breach is kind of painful, but not too bad. He continues to lower himself, down, down, down, until he’s at the base. Gladio is gripping his hips tightly, visibly restraining himself from thrusting wildly.

Slowly, when Prompto feels he’s ready, he starts to move, rolling his hips at first, then lifting himself up and down along Gladio’s shaft. It feels so good. Gladio still seems like he’s struggling to stay still, so Prompto pulls them over, so Gladio’s on top, and gives him the nod to move as he wants to.

“Sure?”

“Yeah.” Prompto breathes.

Gladio starts to move slowly, still carefully controlling himself. A few thrusts later, though, he can’t hold himself back. He goes faster, pulling Prompto closer. “You feel so good, baby.” He groans. “I’m...not gonna...last much longer.”

“It’s okay.” Prompto answers. “Me too.”

A few more thrusts, and Gladio hits his orgasm, pressing kisses to Prompto’s neck, his weight bearing him down into the mattress. Prompto follows, holding on for dear life. Sex is better than he could ever have imagined, and he’s still kind of reeling from the fact that he’s just lost his virginity to Gladio, his crush for almost a whole year.

Slowly, when Gladio has come back to himself, he pulls out and goes to get a cloth to wipe Prompto down. “Good?” Gladio asks as he throws the towel back into the bathroom.

“Yeah. It was great. But now I want cuddles.” He holds his arms out, and Gladio gladly scoops him up and wraps him in his massive arms.

“You’re so cute, baby.” He says softly, his eyelids feeling heavy. Prompto blinks at him sleepily and smiles.

“Love you.”

Gladio kisses the top of his head. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again about the wait, and how short it is. I wanted it to be a bit longer, but nothing else was coming, so I decided to just post it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted so badly for this chapter to be just a 'bros out on a camping trip, nothing gay about it' fic, but my gay brain took over the controls. But it did provide me with a good set-up for an idea I've had for a while, so I guess...you win some, you lose some.


End file.
